Harry Potter and the power the dark lord knows not
by through the eyes of a muggle
Summary: Set during and after the 6th book, where after Dumbledore dies, the power the dark lord knows not, is revealed!
1. Dumbledores Secret

**Harry Potter and the Power the Dark Lord Knows not!**

Violet and Peter are mine! Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling unfortunately!

CHAPTER 1

Albus Dumbledore crept quietly up the stairs where he knew they would be sleeping, only pausing briefly to withdraw his wand to remove all the protection charms he had set earlier that evening. He wiped his brow in exhaustion. These two were becoming too powerful, way beyond his scope of power. He knew they were doing their own investigations, but they wouldn't tell him, and when he attempted to legilmently remove the information, they repelled his mind with as much ease as a trained Auror. He shook his head unbelievably. He hadn't even taught them that! It was becoming increasingly difficult to confine them to his modest home. They wanted to escape, experiment, and join the wizarding world. He couldn't let them. He had made a promise, and he had to keep it. Oh, the problems of an unbreakable. He had tried to explain this to them, and they simply retorted that they would find a way to break it so that he might still survive. It was taking a very long time though, and he doubted even they could break one of the most powerful and mysterious magical contracts of all time.

Not only was it difficult to confine them, Dumbledore was finding hard to keep their pasts from them. Every time he arrived, they both attempted to pick apart his mind, trying to find out any spare memories he may have missed putting in the pensieve before he visited. It was hard to contain the fact that they were the offspring of some of the most powerful and well renowned wizards of the time, and also the most secretive, and wanted by Voldemort.

Oh well, he sighed, there would be time for them to escape, one day. And opened the door, wand drawn at the ready.

Blinking stupidly, I noticed a tall, handsome figure kneeling beside my bed. "Come on Violet," he whispered in my ear, "Dumbly wants us up. He's gonna let us practice against the unforgivables today." My tiredness now disapparated, I jumped out of bed and pulled on a plain grey robe. He barely ever lets us do that, and when he does, he barely ever lets Peter do it. Though I suppose he has a point. Peter is not a sorcerer, like me and Dumbledore. Just the offspring of two sorcerers. It weakens with generations, and the strongest sorcerers are those born into families of normal wizards, and usually have a hint of muggle or half-blood in there. So I can understand Peter's excitement at finally being given a chance to prove himself with the unforgivables. We walked down to the dungeon where all our powerful duelling can occur so the ministry does not register it, and opened the door…


	2. Severus Snape

CHAPTER 2

VIOLET

There was a greasy haired man in the room with Dumbledore, and easily accessing his mind, determined his name was Professor Severus Snape, a brave man who was double crossing the dark lord for Dumbledore. I had to stop though, otherwise he would get suspicious. You begin to notice the intrusion on your brain after a while, so I stepped forward and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Professor Snape." His surprise was evident. Not only did I know his name, the fact that I was there. I'm sure no one has ever met us before. "Shall I perform the memory charm Dumbledore", Peter asked eagerly looking for the chance to use his unbelievable skill in the area.

"No", I pointed out, "I need the extra practice remember?" Professor Snape stepped back worriedly seeking Dumbledore's expression, but he just looked bemusedly at us and replied, "Neither of you will be applying a memory spell, Professor Snape is here to help!"

SNAPE

I couldn't help but be afraid, that young girl has so much power, and she accessed my mind so easily even when I had protection. No wonder Dumbledore is constantly exhausted and needs me to brew him a strengthening potion every couple of days. I thought the man was simply getting old. I can't believe how similar they look to certain people I know, no wonder Dumbledore told me to rid my mind of all of my past memories. I wonder if they know anything of their pasts. They'd be even more famous than Potter, if they were discovered. They're certainly more powerful than him, thank goodness. They're more powerful than Dumbledore; especially the girl. Dumbledore then whispered to me, "The power the dark lord knows not, eh Severus", his eyes lit with excitement, "It would be just perfect wouldn't it."

I finally understood, and stepped forward.

DUMBLEDORE

Severus was excellent. He had clearly rid his memory of just enough to keep their past a secret, yet he had enough information to keep them motivated. He got them practicing the unforgivables on each other, which I had never been able to bring myself to do before. What if they had seriously hurt themselves? The imperious did not even reach them before they repelled it and the crucio only possessed them for a few seconds before they mastered it. Severus even showed them some of the spells that Voldemort himself had invented, and appeared terrified when they mastered them all first go. He walked up to me and revealed his fears, "What if they go to his side?" he questioned, "They didn't even know the incantation and could already solve the problem. You're a sorcerer; tell me how they do it?" But I shook my head and motioned to them, now muttering an incantation under their breaths and repelling it with extreme concentration. I noticed, they became exerted and breathless, yet when both Violet and Peter achieved it, they hugged and cheered, apparently forgetting we were in the room. They came up to Severus and I and asked to be excused for the day, that they needed a break, and that was when I noticed Severus. He was white, and looked about to faint, excusing them happily, I rushed t his aid, and found he was terrified. "Dumbledore", he said, looking straight into my eyes, "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

It took him a long time to answer; apparently the shock had still not worn off. He took a deep breath and said "Bring them back in here. I have one more spell I would like to try on them." I was surprised, I must admit, but dutifully went upstairs and brought them back down. They had now recovered their heavy breathing and their tiredness had gone. As they stepped into the room, Severus braced himself, drew himself up to his full height and screamed at them both, "Avada Kedavra"…


	3. POWER!

CHAPTER 3

VIOLET

Damn Snape, he's ruined everything. We didn't want Dumbledore to know. He'd just restrict us even further. I mean now he would know that we'd been doing experiments with the unforgivables. I must admit that I was surprised when dumbly came back up and said that Snape wanted to try one more spell on us. But suspicion soon grew and Peter and I prepared to defend. When he screamed "Avada Kedavra", I saw the look of fear and love on Dumbledore's face. Of course, he probably thought we were going to die. It was too late for us to dodge the spell, so we had to repel it. It was fairly easy to repel, as Snape didn't really have his heart in it and with the both of us repelling it together we barely broke a sweat. It seems so hard to believe that it took us so long to work out. Really the incantation was rather simple. Even wizards would be able to master it. What I can't understand is how someone as clever as Dumbledore, or even Voldemort who has experimented with death so much, could not have realised it. As soon as Snape saw that we had gained control over the spell, he stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "Now you know what you're up against", he said, and with one final uncertain glance in our direction, swept from the dungeon, only stopping momentarily to remove all of his memories of the event and to cork them for Dumbledore. "Keep them safe for me" he whispered, "It would probably be better if the dark lord did not know about that."

Dumbledore stood in a state of confusion and shock as he looked at the two teens. Never in his wildest imagination did he imagine that they would have been able to do something like that. Generations of people had been killed by this curse, and now, two teenagers repelled it easily. Not only could Harry survive the killing curse, two others just did so too. It was too much to fathom. Walking over to them, he questioned, "How?" When they did not answer him he was surprised. Surely they wanted to share this discovery with the world. It was Peter that spoke up. "If everyone knows it, doesn't that mean that Voldemort will just find more ways to induce pain and suffering. You know he's a sorcerer too, he can invent and discover spells too." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Peter was right, besides, he had more pressing matters at hand. After surprisingly finding them rather meek when he cast the spells tonight, he apparated up to the school exhausted. Hopefully Severus would have already anticipated this, and the strengthening potion would be waiting.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT: BUT I HAVE TO START A NEW CHAPTER


	4. Love and Loss

CHAPTER 4

When returning to our room, Peter was very quiet. He was chewing his lower lip, a sure sign that something was up. When you live with someone for 16 years, you tend to pick up their habits, good and bad. He swept back his hair frustratedly and grew that brooding, angry silent look that makes him so unbelievably cute. After questioning him, he just shook his head and stared in the other direction. Obviously something was on his mind. I tried to corner him, but he just shook it off, and stomped into the bathroom. I heard him seal the door shut with a blast that shook its hinges, then the sound of running water drowning out his cursing. I sat down and decided to wait, knowing that the explosion would come sooner or later.

PETER

He knows, I can't believe it. Intruding, greasy haired git. He knows everything. I could see it in his eyes. I could see the terror in his eyes when he stared at me, as if I was someone to be feared. He knows about my past, he knows about hers. It's not fair. I hate Dumbledore. Why couldn't he have just told us who we were? Snape's mind is surprisingly easy to read when afraid. I can't believe that Dumbledore accepted me, took me under his wing. I'm Filth! I don't deserve to be here. I could see it in Snape's face. His eyes were full of loathing at my frame, every skerrick within him wishing to destroy me. I don't blame him. Maybe Dumbledore wanted to ensure I was under control. Yeah that's probably it. He wanted to make sure that I couldn't hurt anyone, cause death and destruction. Oh god, how am I going to tell Violet? She'll hate me. All we've ever been taught would encourage her to. I don't think I could handle it if Vi looked at me the same way Severus did. She's my only friend I've ever had. My only confidant, my only love… I wonder if she thinks the same way about me as I do about her. I guess I can't tell her, things have been going too well with us lately. I won't jeopardise that. I've got to do something… oh, I have an idea…

VIOLET

Two painstaking hours later he removed himself from the bathroom, and calm and cool as a cucumber, told me there was something he wanted to show me downstairs. It was amazing. He created a room of requirement for us to escape to, and it was a huge empty field with a forest, and two broomsticks with it. It was so much fun. I think I fell off my broom at least 4 or 5 times, but he always caught me. It was really romantic; I hope he saw it that way. Finally after several hours of fun, he pulled me back through the door, where he smirked and said, "Now guess where we just were." I was completely confused as I thought it was a room of requirement but as he drew me closer to kiss me he whispered one word in my ear, "Hogwarts"

I would have been completely astounded and probably would have ran back in there if Peter hadn't cornered me, and whispered, "Lets save it till later shall we?", and kissed me deeply on the staircase. It felt so good. I had never been kissed or pulled close to someone before, or even had anyone show so much affection to me in my life. I don't know how long we stood there wrapped in each others embrace, but the next thing I knew, Peter and I were on the bed, still locked fiercely. "I love you", he whispered; as he brushed his lips against mine once more…

Dumbledore stood at the door in a state of shock, his eyes fixed on the two of them. He should have known it was going to be inevitable; it would have only been a matter of time. Still the image of them snuggling close, reminded him of his own wife, who he had lost secretly, so long ago. A single glistening tear fell slid down his cheek, and he shut the door quietly so that he would not disturb them. Tonight would be the night, he was sure. Severus was resigned, and Harry had reclaimed Slughorn's memory adequately. Leaving them a note downstairs, he bade a final farewell, regret coursing through his body, as he stepped out of his grandson's life forever…

OOH. WHAT DOES PETER KNOW? WHO IS VIOLET? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW DUMBLEDORE IS GONE?


	5. Goodbye

CHAPTER 5

Finally after several fantastic hours, I removed Peter from my petite frame, and looked towards the door, expecting to see Dumbledore come through it as usual. He normally arrives very early on a Saturday, because there are no duties for him at the school. But nothing. No sound of a boiling Kettle, no food frying on the stove. Worried now, I jumped up and turned the knob of the door. The lock clicked in my hands and the door swung open. Now I was really afraid. Shaking Peter awake vigorously, I told him what had happened, and together we carefully made our way downstairs. We knew this only meant one thing. If Dumbledore's protection wasn't working anymore, well, there is only one reason for that…

Still no sign of Dumbledore, and no response from Snape. I thought if something had happened, Snape would have told us. Maybe he's gone too. We decided to spend the night at home in case Dumbledore was just sick. Wishful thinking I believe.

Peter found two letters both addressed to us, and that's when we knew it. We decided to read them together;

_Dearest Peter and Violet,_

_It is with deep regret that I leave you on this terrible night, for I will not return. I cannot explain it in words, lest I and those involved be incriminated, but I am hoping Professor Snape will try to visit you and explain everything, before you go to Hogwarts, which is where, I'm sure, you will head next. At Hogwarts, you will find what is being taught, rather simple, and so I have arranged for you two to complete your owls, in secret, on the 13th July at Hogwarts castle. You may then skip your first year of Newts and join Seventh year so that you might experience some sort of school life. Your names will be hereby known as Violet Teropt, and Peter Direld. I would like to thank you for everything you have taught me, and I wish you the best in luck in whatever you do. I would just like to issue a final warning to you; many, when you return to school will be afraid of you two, as you possess powers way beyond their magical scope, and bare a striking resemblance to two of the most renowned and well known wizards of the time. I urge you to be careful of your friends and enemies, and whilst I encourage you to extend your powers as far as you can go, please remain secret with your recent investigations. Sadly, I cannot trust anyone anymore, even at Hogwarts._

_I just have one more piece of information for you, a prophecy was made regarding the defeat of Voldemort, where it is said that a "power the dark lord knows not", will overcome him, both you Violet, and Peter will take this interpretation differently, and I hope you will be able to work it out,_

_Goodbye you two, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love Cockroach clusters, and Sherbet Lemons too for that matter._

I couldn't believe it. He knew he was going to die, and even then he couldn't tell us about who we were, and say goodbye. I looked over at Peter who was crying silently, tears running down his face. "It's a will", he said, and tears now running down my face, I walked over to him and engulfed him in a hug, as we cried for the only family we ever knew. Methodically, automatically, we began to pick up all of Dumbledore's things and load them into trunks, as he had left everything of his to us. But suddenly we were interrupted by a raucous noise downstairs. We opened the door… and it was Snape.


	6. Snape has returned!

CHAPTER 6

Sweeping past us into the house and locking it firmly again, he turned around with a look of horror on his face, and said, "I can't believe what I've done", then sank to the floor with his head in his hands. It took us a while to restore him, his bouts of shaking fits terrible. He looked at us with his bloodshot eyes, and murmured, "Do you have anything to drink?" We found the fire whisky, and Snape finally sat down and told us his story, of how Dumbledore had pleaded with him, how Harry had seen him do it, how he had had to run back to the death eaters to continue his cover, and how Dumbledore had asked him to tell us all this, so that we wouldn't be mad. It took us several days to nurse him back to a respectable health, where he finally agreed to take us up to Hogwarts castle.

The air was still, and the dark mark was still flying over the top of Hogwarts. "Horrible, isn't it?" he muttered, as he pulled out of his wand to remove it. Peter stopped him, "Wait, Mormordre, right?" and he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation that dissipated it at once. Snape just looked at us and shook his head, as we made our way up to the castle gates.

We reached Dumbledore's office without a glitch, however, a gargoyle was guarding it, and it appeared we needed a password to get in; this was when my gut instinct cut in. "Cockroach cluster, and Sherbet Lemons. It has to be both. Right?" In answer to my question the gargoyle swung open, revealing steps up to his office, and finally there, Peter and I found what we were looking for; his pensieve.

Snape sensing what we were about to do, stepped in front of it, "Do you really want to know your past?" he questioned, looking uncomfortably at me, and most of all Peter, "It's not all that pleasant"

PETER

I stepped up to Snape, I knew it was time to reveal what I knew. "I know what I am Severus", I replied, "I know who my father is, I could see it in your eyes when you came that first day, however, I don't know anything about my other half, and Violet doesn't know anything about hers, but guessing from that day, I'd say her mother was someone you fancied, as you couldn't seem to get over the fact she was there." Snape blushed and I knew I was right, and moved away as we finally got a chance to see our lives. Six little memories loomed at the top of the Jar, and holding hands, we stepped into the first one.


	7. The first memory

CHAPTER 7- THE FIRST MEMORY

With a thud, we landed in the exact same office we started in, with Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Sitting down in the corner, they continued to watch until a beautiful young woman and a handsome young man with glasses, stepped out of the fireplace carrying a toddler, whose pink ribbon, fell lopsidedly about her face.

"James, Lily", he said in surprise, "What brings you here, with?" He waved an arm in the toddlers direction, "I don't think we've met before"

Lily stepped forward and taking the girl from her fathers hands walked over to Dumbledore, "We need you to take her", she said, "It's not safe anymore, and with Harry soon to be born", she rubs her stomach absentmindedly, and James comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She breaks down, and cries in his arms, and sobbing says, "Make us an unbreakable vow Dumbledore", she says, "You'll never tell anyone about her, and you'll look after her until she's able to look after herself", she sobs again, holding the gurgling baby out to me, "She's a sorceress", she says, her eyes filling up with tears, "She needs you to care for her and teach her what you know."

Dumbledore looks at the both of them his eyes also misty with tears, "How do you know?" he whispers gently.

James now stepped forward, "Because she was born on Halloween. Because she is identical to her mother, a sure sign that they are extremely powerful, if they resemble one parent only; she is already doing magic, and last week she talked, and walked and she's less than a year old", he concluded, "Besides, with the prophecy and everything, don't you think it would be best if she was kept safe?"

"Fine", Dumbledore sighed, as he pulled out his wand, "Lets do it then",

Lily took both Dumbledore's hands in hers, and still sobbing, spoke, "Do you Albus Dumbledore, promise to look after my only daughter until she comes of age?"

"Yes", a gold shoot of light ran around their hands,

"And will you promise to train her to the highest of her abilities"

"Yes"

"And do you promise that you will confine her so that no one will know about her until she comes of age, and do you swear not to tell her about her past until this time"

Dumbledore hesitated and looked at Lily, "Is that really what you want?" but seeing the hard resolve on her face, he replied, "Yes."

James sealed the bond then walked over to his wife who was clutching the little red-headed girl close to her and murmuring words of love and comfort. They both kissed her porcelain skin and James touched her red, curly hair, already bushy on her head, "You're gonna be a stunner", he muttered, "Just like your mother", then handed her over to Dumbledore and supporting his wife said, "Come on Lily, we have to get home, you need to rest", and with one final look tinged with grief, they stepped into the fire, lily blew a kiss saying, "Goodbye my little Violet"

Violet and Peter felt themselves being pulled back into the office, and saw Snape watching them, "Are you o.k. Vi?" Peter asked as he pulled me onto his lap and hugged her close. She smiled tearfully at him, "At least I know who I take after now", she sniffled. "Come on", she said, "Next memory. Lets hope this one's yours", she smiled at him, but Snape and Peter exchanged looks, who knew what this memory would hold


	8. The Second Memory

CHAPTER 8

"Ready for memory 2?" Peter asks, as we grip hands and sail into memory two.

A young pretty girl, about my age enters the room we were occupying only this morning in Dumbledore's house, with a letter, clearly addressed from St. Mungo's, in hand. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh my god, daddy! What are you doing here?"

A younger Dumbledore stepped up to his daughter and embraced her in a tight hug, "Just wondering how you're doing. Obviously very little NEWTS study I see", he smiled disapprovingly, "Just because you and Riddle are the only Sorcerers in the school, does not mean that you are allowed to skive off okay? I suggested this very proposal to him this morning and he stared at me coldly", Dumbledore sighed, "There is something wrong with that kid, he seems too perfect for his own good."

"I know", the girl muttered dreamily into space.

"I'll leave you alone then Sarah," Dumbledore said, "Just remember, if you get anything below O, you break a tradition of centuries of sorcerer's passing their exams with over 100"

"I know Dad", she replied, "There are just some things that are more important you know", and with that, he left the room.

As soon as he had departed, the young girl put her head in her hands and sobbed, "Oh god", she gasped, "What's Tom gonna say"

"What do you mean, what's Tom gonna say?" a dark handsome voice came from the window. Sarah ran over to him and embraced him passionately. Violet started in alarm. As they broke apart, she looked at the figure; tall, dark and Handsome, exactly like Peter, who was paling as he sat, curled in the corner. Obviously his father.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, stroking her thick bushy hair tenderly. The girl took a while to reply, and disentangled herself from him, as she stood up and began to pace.

"I hear they're calling you by a new name now", she smirked, "Personally I like Tom Riddle better than Lord Voldemort if you ask me"

I gasped. Peter saw the look on my face and turned away with shame. I now knew why Snape had stared at him with terror. I felt a pang of sympathy for him and stroked his hand gently, "It's alright", I told him, "I don't judge you based on what he did." He smiled at me and kissed me and we finally drew our attention back to the conversation taking place.

They had now progressed to death eaters, and I noticed with horror, that Sarah was taking a deep interest, "Maybe I can help you out in some way Tom", she said, "There's gotta be something I can do." Tom thought for a while, and leaned forward, "I have an idea for you", he muttered, "I want you to spy on your father for me. He's always watching me and it creeps me out. You'd think that being the boyfriend of his only daughter; he'd give me a break."

The girl seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then resigned herself to the worst, "O.k." she decided, "I'll do it. Just don't make me hurt him or my family"

"Of course not Sez", he said silkily, "Look, I've gotta go, I'm meeting some of the Slytherins at the leaky cauldron to do a bit of planning o.k.?" She smiled and let her arms fall around him, pulling him into a deep embrace. Finally Riddle turned away, and reached for the edge of the window, "You really should have been in Slytherin", he complemented proudly and with that he was gone. The girl sighed and turned back to her letter. How was she going to tell him; "We would like to inform you that your pregnancy test results are positive"

The memory was over and once again, the swirling sensation brought them back to Dumbledore's office. Peter stood up and paced about the room, smashing all of the things in his path, "He could have told me", he roared, spit flying across the room in all directions, "The idiot. He was my grandfather. Why me. Damn you Vi," he said slamming his fist down, "Why couldn't I have had a family that cared about me like yours." Snape was watching this intently and I could see he understood exactly what was going on. Timidly I went up to him and said, "If you want, we don't have to see the rest of the memories. If it hurts you too much."

His eyes softened, "No Vi", he replied, "It can't possibly get any worse, can it?" He looked to Snape for an answer and seeing his reply, swore loudly and dragged me over to the pensieve.


	9. The Third Memory

CHAPTER 9

They were in the same house again, and once again, Sarah was in tears. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." I could see Dumbledore, his eyes laced with pain, and something else, anger.

"How dare you", he spoke accusingly at her, "You are the reason that this whole family is nearly gone Sarah. How can you even come and try to explain. I tolerated the boy even when he got you pregnant with Peter, because I felt that was the right thing to do, and now I come home and find out, thanks to your careful spying and reports to him, our family is gone. Is that what you really wanted Sarah? To see the destruction of me and your family? Because I really don't think a person like that should deserve to live"

She became hysterical now and clutched at his feet. She was screaming heart-wrenchingly. That's when I noticed Peter. He was staring, with tears in his eyes, at what was obviously Dumbledore's wife and two sons, until Riddle had got a hold of them.

"I don't want to ever see you again", Dumbledore screamed, "If you really like this Voldemort, maybe you should go and let him solve all your problems, because frankly Sarah, I don't want you here. Tell Peter when he's older, when he asks for his grandfather. Tell him he doesn't exist, because you are not part of my family anymore." Dumbledore went to storm out of the room, but a pitiful voice stopped him in his tracks, "Will you take Peter, Da-, I mean, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore swung around and looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will you teach him to use his powers, he's gotta have some, with Riddle and I being the Parents, and I want him to grow up a good boy", she said. Dumbledore slowly agreed, and made his way downstairs to collect the baby. Peter and I followed, as if drawn by an invisible force. Then we heard a blood curdling scream. Dumbledore rushed upstairs, in time to see a giant snake bending over his daughter, Riddles spell almost complete. Voldemort smiled, spoke to his snake in Parseltongue and escaped through the window, as Dumbledore shot a final curse that caused Voldemort to cry in rage. "Damn you Dumbledore", he screamed, as his burnt blackened face looked up at the window. He spun, and was gone. Dumbledore sat down on the rug, holding baby Peter, and cried, clutching him close, "Don't worry", he said, "I'll take care of you"

This time Snape expected it. He had two bottles of Butter beer waiting for them when they arrived. Peter sat there, gulping his down, staring into the pensieve. Snape asked gently, "Which memory was it?"

Peter took a deep breath before answering, "The one where "he" came to the house and…" his voice failed him and he looked away. "I don't think I've ever hated someone so much in my life", he confessed miserably, "If I ever see him again, I'd say I'd rip him limb from limb physically. He destroys so much, doesn't he?" Snape nodded sadly. Finally Peter gulped down his butter beer, and resigned himself, "Come on", he said, "This one can't be so depressing can it?"


	10. Fourth Time around

CHAPTER 10

This time we were in the kitchen of a beautiful old home. My Mum and Dad were in the Kitchen and Lily was cooking dinner. James came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Lily", he muttered.

She turned around and smiled up at him, "Where's Harry?" she asked.

He grinned, "Harry James Potter has been silenced by the one and only", he smiled as he motioned to the door. Lily smiled in reply, "Nice to see some things never change James", she grinned, "That ego will never deflate, will it?"

"Never", he said, kissing her nose. Just then their happiness was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The both jumped, alarmed.

James looked up in alarm, "None of the boys are coming over"

Lily shivered, "Alice is in hiding now with Frank"

The knock came louder again.

James pulled her close, "Lily, it's him. You go upstairs and apparate to Dumbledore's, I'll stay down here and try to hold him for a while until you can escape"

"But James", Lily protested.

"I love you Lily", he said, as he ran towards the door, pulling his wand at the ready.

She knew what this meant; she would never see her beloved James again. Sobbing she ran up the stairs, when she heard a crash and yell from down below. Now in panic, she struggled up the stairs, 3 at a time. She had to get to Harry in time. She had to save him. She knew it was too late for James. Lifting Harry from his bed, she heard a voice.

"Move aside Lily"

She turned to face him, Harry still lying in the bed. His eyes were a flaming red, and his skin still scorched from the day of Dumbledore's burn, she replied; "Never"

"You have done nothing Lily. It's not you I want. I will show you mercy, but you must move away from Harry"

"NO!"

"Than I have no choice. You didn't need to die Lily. Avada Kedavra"

"NO!" Violet shouted as she ran towards him trying to deflect the spell. It didn't work, and Lily crumpled to the ground. They watched in horror, as Voldemort leant over the crib, and said, "And now, Harry, my greatest enemy, I bid you adieu. Avada Kedavra"

And then, in front of their eyes, they watched, as Voldemort writhed in pain, and slowly crumpled away into nothing.

As they returned, Snape saw the look on Violet's face. "It was the House elf's memory wasn't it?" he said sympathetically, "But at least you know about your brother now"

"Yeah", she said smiling slightly, "I'm gonna have to go and see him. Will you show me where he is?"

Snape grimaced. This was not a good idea, considering that he had no idea where Potter and his friends would be this year. Dumbledore had him on a mission, he knew that, and besides, would Potter stop to give him a chance when he tried to explain? Hell no. "Uh, I don't know", he said hesitantly, "I mean, Potter and I do not get along, we never have. Your father and I were arch enemies."

Violet looked at him in shock, "You went to school, with my parents?"

Snape agreed, "Yep. Can't say James made my life particularly pleasant, though I suppose I can't blame him. He was always so jealous of anyone that talked to Lily. Anyway, you better finish with these memories, and then you can go and try to find Potter."


	11. Interruption

CHAPTER 11

Memory number 5 soon immersed them in a dark street, only lit by an occasional streetlight. That was when they noticed Dumbledore using some complicated device to swallow the lights in the street. Following behind him closely, they heard him muttering to himself, "But how… it doesn't seem right…there's no way" until he finally broke off, standing outside the front of a standard brick house, apparently a muggles, as there was a box for their letters. They took in the surroundings, and determined it to be privet drive, based on a sign at the corner.

Dumbledore seemed confused by the quiet surroundings and then smiled. "Of course", he muttered to himself, facing the tabby cat now sitting on the fence. "Minerva. You can come out", from the cat, a frail woman emerged. "Dumbledore", she said, her eyes laced with grief, "I've heard…Lily and James", then seeing the look on his face allowed for the tears to run freely down her face, "It's just not fair. You never would meet finer people than Lily and James… but that's not all… they've also been saying that Harry…little Harry…he…he…" and with that she broke into convulsive sobs. Dumbledore placed his arms around her and comforted her; she looked up at him, eyes still glistening, "Is it true Albus. Is he really gone? Did little Harry really…Oh Lord", she screamed, as a motorbike screamed from the air and Hagrid arrived with the baby still wrapped in his bed blankets.

"The little tyke fell asleep just as we were passing over Bristol", a giant man spoke heartily, but he had tears in his eyes as he spoke. Unexpectedly, he let out an almighty wail, "It's just not fair, Lily and James, and now Harry off to live with these muggles"

"It's for the best", Dumbledore reassured him, "Imagine being famous for something he can't even remember before he can walk and talk. No, I think its best if he stayed away from all that, let him live a fairly normal childhood"

Hagrid now pulled out a handkerchief and started sobbing as Dumbledore lifted up Harry and carried him over to the door. Tucking him in gently on the door step with a detailed letter, he straightened up and regarded the tiny lad, "Good Luck Harry Potter", he muttered, and strode away, pausing only briefly to put the lights back on in Privet Drive, and apparated back to a house they knew so well.

Thud. They landed back in the office to the sound of angry voices. "Who's up there?" "Show yourself", and "Does anyone know the password?" Snape beckoned to them insistently, as he motioned towards the other room. "Quickly", he said, "They don't know about this room", and Peter, Snape and Violet all squeezed themselves into the cluttered space, quickly closing the door behind them. Just in time, as they watched three men and a severe but worn, older woman come in and sit in they chairs they had occupied only minutes before.

"I must have imagined it", a dishevelled man replied, after noticing the room was now empty.

"Here Remus" the woman said, motioning to a chair, "Scrimgeour, Moody"

"Minerva, this is terrible", a lion like man said, "First of all losing Dumbledore, and now the boy. Do you think there is any chance he might relent? You don't have any idea what they were doing that night do you?"

"Unfortunately Scrimgeour, no idea", she grimaced, "And I doubt you'll get it out of him. Anyway, we are not here to talk about the inner workings of Harry Potter's brain, or Albus' for that matter. What are we going to do about Hogwarts? Estimates show that approximately only 200 people would return, across all the years, and that's barely a house worth of people."

"Well maybe if we advertised that Potter would be here to protect…" Scrimgeour trailed off at the look on Mc Gonagall's face,

"Harry Potter is not to be used as a puppet Scrimgeour!" she shouted, "Besides, the boy isn't coming back to stay. He will only be attending part-time, as will his friends Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley. They believe they have 'more important'", at this she sniffed disapprovingly, "things to do. And another question still remains. Who is to be the new potions teacher? Slughorn has fled and I do not plan on asking Severus any time soon, and of course, the defence against the dark arts position still stands, though I assume one of you will be able to take that spot", she said motioning to Moody and Lupin.

"Can't Minerva", Moody retorted, "Ministry got me working overtime to find that little grease ball Snape. I couldn't do both"

"I was hoping to take up the potions", Lupin said decidedly, "It'll be much easier for you to find a defence teacher rather than a potions, and I'll keep a lookout for someone for you for the defence position"

"So it will open then?", Minerva questioned, looking at Scrimgeour.

"Yes, fine", he said, "Send out the letters today", and with that, he touched his hat to them all, and left the room.

Snape smiled at the two of them, and motioned on his fingers, only three more to go, he mouthed.

"Well, we best be off Minerva", Moody returned civilly, "Promised Molly I'd take Arthur's shifts tonight so he could attend the practice for the ceremony. Leaving it a bit late if you ask me. The day before is hardly the best time to know your procession isn't going to work, anyway, see you at Molly's tomorrow", and he and Lupin swept from the room. Minerva collected some of the papers sitting on the desk that they had been working on before, and stood up and finally exited the room, just as Peter, Violet and Snape all came tumbling out of the cupboard…

I DON"T ASK FOR MUCH, BUT A REVIEW WOULD BE REALLY NICE. PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE IT, IF YOU DON'T, ETC. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GOOD!


	12. Horcruxes

CHAPTER 12

"Whew, that was close", Violet muttered as she dusted herself off and proceeded towards the Pensieve. "Lets take it with us", she remarked, "Then we can look at the memories anytime, without intruding and sneaking up here." Agreeing silently, Peter shrank the pensieve and placed it in his pocket. The trio then made their way down the gargoyle's steps and carefully slipped out of the castle.

Finally making their way back to Dumbledore's house, Snape paled as he realised the task at hand. He really couldn't put it off any longer. The dark lord would be eager to hear of the attack, so after clearing his mind sufficiently, he apparated away, looking pale and frightened as he went to meet the dark lord.

He appeared in the Riddle manor to the sound of voices, one of which, was clearly Voldemort. Sighing, he stepped forward into the room, where Pettigrew, the little rat, sat there completing the lord's bidding. His eyes were now no more than slits, his hair, charred and dark, his frame skinny and angular, nothing like the tall handsome boy that Peter was, and like he himself, the dark lord, used to be. He heard the voice, silky like a hissing snake, "Is that you Severus?" he stepped forward… Here it goes…

"Peter. What do you think we should do about Harry? Should we go now to Privet Drive, because I think it would be a little rude to turn up at the wedding", Violet questioned, running her hand through his short hair.

"Not to mention controversial", Peter muttered, "Maybe we could just wait till Hogwarts?" he said hopefully, stroking the inside of her arm, and inside her robe. She smiled up at him, and brought her lips up to his. Still lip-locked, he reached for the back of her robe, and with a grin, vanished it entirely…

"Severus", the dark lord said, "How fitting that you should be the one to kill the old fool. He always trusted you after all. Why didn't I think of it before. You were really a much better candidate than Draco. Frankly, I'm sick of the family. Yo yo ing with their loyalties. They will all be killed now of course. I have Kakarrof on the task. But I have a much more important job for you my friend. Come here, sit. I will seal the room, so that little weasel can't hear then I'll share it with you…

It was the most amazing feeling, my body against Peter's. We felt safe together, in this house; secure, private and comfortable. Placing my lips once more on his sleeping body, I managed to lever myself out from underneath his arm and made my way downstairs. After a quick shower, I pulled on my nicest set of muggle clothes, and made my way down the stairs so that I could apparate…to Privet Drive.

"I am sure by now Severus, with brains such as yours, you will have realised that I have taken steps towards my immortality. As a result, I have preserved parts of my soul in objects of importance to me. I would like you to journey for me to the locations I am about to tell you, and check that all of them are intact. I do not have the time at the present to find these artefacts, but I shall give you information to get past the many spells and enchantments I have set. There is Slytherin's locket and ring, Helga's cup, Nagini is of course fine, the diary is destroyed by Lucius, the fool, my body, which is of course, evidently safe, and finally (whisper incomprehensibly). I trust you will not fail Severus."

"Never, my lord", he bowed, and swept from the room, his mind reeling at how perfectly Dumbledore's plan had worked.


	13. Confusion

CHAPTER 14

Harry Potter awoke, early on a Sunday morning, at number 4 privet drive, to the sound of Hedwig pecking frantically on his window. She was carrying word from Ron and Hermione about Fleur and Bill's wedding, their agreed disembarkation point. It had now been two painstaking months since Harry had last heard from his friends, it was brief and tense,

_Can't say much, owls are being monitored by just about everyone! Will send you the date of the big day when we can_

_Your two best friends._

Finally Hedwig had brought more news. Excitedly, he jumped from his bed and grabbed the piece of parchment from Hedwig's beak.

_Hey mate,_

_Well the Phlegm will be here about 2, so try an get over to our good old rabbits hole by 1 so we can get the suits and etcetera. Moony is coming to visit you with a few friends,_

_From_

_The brother of your ex. (Still haven't forgiven you for that by the way.)_

Harry laughed. Ron never could write in code. He had all his gear packed and was glad to hear Lupin was back. Last he'd heard, he and tonks were off on a secret honeymoon, after they eloped. Said they didn't want to take the spotlight away from Fleur and Bill, especially after what had happened to him. He sighed. Trust Ron to bring up Ginny. She clouded all his thoughts, that fiery red-head he loved so much. He didn't know how he was going to stand the wedding. Her probably looking gorgeous in some beautiful dress robes. However, he was one of the groomsmen, so he had to be there. He'd just try and stay away from her, that's all.

He'd told the Dursleys that he would be going to a wedding, and Aunt Petunia had just sniffed and averted his gaze, especially when he pointed out he wouldn't be returning. Vernon chortled and said, "What kind of freaks would invite you to a wedding. Well I'm not driving you."

Quickly Harry had retorted, "Oh no, Uncle Vernon, I'll be apparating, since I'm now 17." Big Mistake. Vernon had swelled to the size of a small car and yelled, "I will not tolerate it! Not in my house boy!", and slammed the door to his room and locked it, and that was where Harry had been eve since,

A knock at the door startled him, and looking down, saw Petunia welcoming in a pretty red head. His heart soared; maybe it was Ginny! No Harry he reasoned with himself. She wouldn't have come alone, and Petunia wouldn't have welcomed in a wizard so readily. Nope, probably another muggle, unless…he jumped up at the ready. Maybe it was death eaters. Quickly unlocking the door, he began to creep downstairs…

Violet had made herself comfortable on Aunt Petunia's lounge, and was enjoying a cup of tea, as her Aunt came over questioningly, "Oh dear little Violet. That is who you are, isn't it? I just assumed when you looked so much like Lily…" she trailed off and sat down next to her, "So where have you been dear? I just assumed you were…well…you know. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler, and Lily brought you for a visit when Vernon was out. I though you were such a darling," she wiped a tear, "I'd always wanted a daughter." Violet smiled. This was all going too well. Who would have thought her muggle relatives could be so accommodating and nice. "Well," she said, "I'm sorry to seem intrusive, but I was hoping that Harry and I…and at that moment, Harry burst through the door shooting curses at her. She ducked and repelled them instinctively, using wandless, non verbal magic, so Petunia would not be scared of all the screaming of spells. She yelled, "Harry stop, I need to talk to you, it's important!"

Harry continued to fire curses at her, "Who do you think you are. That impersonation. I swear, you ruddy death eater, you're going to pay for what you've done to my family." Petunia was still in shock, as she whimpered, hiding under the lounge.

"Will you just stop and hear me out", Violet screamed, finally shooting a stunning spell at him and he flew back, hit the wall and fell to the ground. Ignoring Aunt Petunia, she strode over to Harry, and winced as she realised she'd let her frustration out into the spell. It took a while to restore him, and hen he came round, comprehension dawning on his face, he tried to leap up, reaching for his wand. "Don't", Violet snapped, "Clearly I am not a death eater, as I stunned you, then rennervated you, then allowed you to keep your wand"

Harry pondered this for a moment, but eventually turned furious, "Who do you think you are? Impersonating my mum, feeding some cock and bull story to Petunia. Either explain yourself right now, or get out!"

Violet sighed, "Boys. Of course Harry, sit down. I have something to show you", and pulled out Dumbledore's pensieve.

"Hey where'd you get…" but trailed off as he saw the look on Violet's face.

Quickly Violet found Dumbledore's memory and showed Harry in the pensieve. Several minutes later, he emerged, looking stunned, "You're my sister?" he questioned in shock, "But why didn't Dumbledore say anything…" he trailed off, "The unbreakable, of course"

"Nice to see you're using that brain in your head, brother of mine", she grinned, but sobered up straight away, "Harry, Snape he…"

"He's a murderer", Harry growled, "Wait till I get my hands on that slimy, greasy bastard."

"Harry, wait", Violet sighed, "I know this is hard to believe, but Snape was ordered to kill him, By Dumbledore himself." Harry opened his mouth and closed it again several times breathlessly before he managed to whisper, "Why?"

"Because then Snape would become closest to the dark lord and be an even more valuable spy"

Harry shook his head, "But how could he…" Once again, a knock came from the door.

PLOT: Violet Potter and Peter Riddle are training with Dumbledore until he dies, when they are finally released and can learn about their past. Peter (Dumbledore's grandson with his daughter and Tom Riddle) and Violet( harry's sister) then attempt to find their past and go to help destroy Voldemort, (dumbledore's daughter told riddle that the son was dead


End file.
